


Compromise

by Kunstpause



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, F/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunstpause/pseuds/Kunstpause
Summary: Cullen has too much work to do and Cassia misses him. Time to reach a compromise.
Relationships: Female Hawke/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Compromise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elveny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elveny/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Hands of Fate Are Your Own](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359295) by [Elveny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elveny/pseuds/Elveny), [Kunstpause](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunstpause/pseuds/Kunstpause). 



> A tumblr prompt-fill from this summer that kinda got away from me. Plays during Inquisition in the Precipice of Change verse but this is pure smut and can stand alone. And still much thanks to elveny for prompting this.

“Are you ever going to stop working?” 

Cassia’s amused question nearly startled Cullen. He hadn’t even heard her come in, so engrossed in his work had he been. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, putting the quill down. “Did I miss lunch?”

Cassia shook slightly as she chuckled in amusement. “You missed dinner,” she chided him lightly. “And lunch of course. And then there was dinner yesterday…”

Cullen cursed slightly as he remembered that they had made plans for yesterday. Plans he had completely forgotten. “I am truly sorry,” he said. “There were so many things coming in that I just quickly wanted to finish that I actually forgot…”

“It’s alright,” Cassia assured him with a smile. “Seriously,” she added when he kept looking guilty, “I know how important this all is. But you could make up for it by leaving the rest for tomorrow perhaps?” 

There was a hint of suggestion in her voice that was enough to stoke the fires of anticipation in him. With a sigh, he looked back at his desk. “I would love to,” he said with a hint of disappointment, “But I really do have to finish this today. And there is a supply order for our troops that I am still waiting for that needs to be assigned today as well, and—”

He got interrupted by Cassia who was suddenly right next to him, gently holding a finger over his lips.

“I get it,” she said, and her smile was full of understanding. Her hand cupped his cheek, and for a moment, Cullen felt his eyes flutter close, and he let out a deep sigh as he relaxed against her touch.

“Maker, you are tense,” Cassia said softly. “You know, you’d probably work more efficiently too if you relaxed every now and then.”

“I know,” Cullen sighed. “But there is just so much to do all the time.”

When he looked at her, there was suddenly a promising glint in her eyes. “How about a compromise then?” Cassia asked, and Cullen’s earlier anticipation flared up again at the telling tone of her voice.

“A compromise?” he asked curiously only for Cassia to smile sweetly at him.

“I am going to help you relax while you can continue to work,” she said, her voice dropping lower, and before Cullen could say anything, she nudged him to move his chair back a bit. When he did, Cassia lost no time, and a moment later, she sunk down to the floor, in between him and his desk.

Pure heat went through him as he looked at her in this position. 

“Spread your legs a bit and move your chair closer,” Cassia instructed him, and when he followed suit, he was rewarded with her hands running up his legs with a clear intention. A small moan left him the moment she palmed his length through his clothes, and his eyes were glued to her as she started to unfasten his pants.

Cassia suddenly paused and gave him a stern look. “You said your work was urgent,” she said with a raised eyebrow. “So maybe you should pick your quill back up and keep writing.” 

For a brief moment, he just stared at her, unmoving before Cassia gave him another nudge. “No rest for you,  _ Commander _ , get back to work.”

The room under his desk was spacious enough so Cassia could disappear underneath it completely, and as she continued to undo his pants, Cullen pushed the chair a bit closer, into a position he could actually resume his work from.

His hand shook as he reached for the quill. Underneath the desk, Cassia’s hands got more insistent, and a moment later, Cullen let out a groan as she pulled out his cock and ran her hands playfully over the length of it. 

“I don’t hear you writing yet,” came her teasing voice from below.

Cullen swallowed as he finally picked up the quill. For a moment, he had trouble finding the spot where he had stopped writing. It wasn’t overly complex work, he was just copying over some things from his personal notes into the official supply lists, but when Cassia started to stroke him, it felt almost impossible to do.

He had barely managed the first word when he felt her lips close softly around the head of his cock. With a deep moan, Cullen let his head fall back as her tongue teased over his slit. Almost immediately, she stopped and drew back. 

“Work, Cullen,” Cassia insisted, and he could feel her hot breath ghosting over the length of him when she spoke. Hot need surged through him as he forced himself to open his eyes and slowly start writing again. 

Cullen only got a couple of words down when she decided to reward his behavior and shuffled a bit furth in between his legs. A moment later, she licked a stripe from his balls along the underside of his length straight up to the tip, and Cullen moaned softly, trying his best to sit still and not move as she started to stroke him. With all the concentration he could muster, he kept on writing, his hand still shaky as he waited for what she would do next.

He was getting close to straight-up begging her to get her mouth on him again when the familiar sound of the slightly squeaky door-handle on his office door made him freeze up momentarily. Before he had a chance to call out that he didn’t want to be disturbed, the door opened.

“I am telling you, we don’t need to make such a complicated fuss about all this, I have a ship, and I can just take the supplies along my route,” Isabela said with a slight hint of annoyance towards the young man Cullen knew to be the assistant of their quartermaster. 

The assistant seemed equally as annoyed. “And I am telling you — again I might add — that all the supplies have to go through the same process so we don’t lose track of them.” With a weary sigh, he turned towards Cullen. “Commander, can you please settle this dispute and tell her that she doesn’t have the authority to—”

“I am an Admiral for fucks sake, I should have every authority,” Isabela shot back with a grin and a slight swagger. “Tell him, Cullen!”

For a moment, Cullen just looked at them in quiet despair. Beneath the desk, Cassia had stilled as well, but she was still holding him firmly in her hand. Briefly, Cullen wondered just what in the Maker’s name was wrong with him that he found himself in this absolutely horrifying scenario, and yet nothing about it seemed to quell down the heat that still surged through him.

Praying that his voice would hold steady, he cleared his throat. “Isabela,” he started, “we talked about this, buying a fancy hat does not turn you into an Admiral.”

“Pffs,” Isabela huffed in indignation. “You claim that, but I disagree. I’m leaving tomorrow, and I could take care of half the supply chain if someone would just sign off on the transport toward the next harbor.”

“These things take time…” the assistant started arguing again, and a moment later, both he and Isabela were trying to talk over the other.

Cullen was about to call them to order when he suddenly needed all he had to stop moaning out loudly as Cassia chose that exact moment to move her hand again. Cullen’s hand clenched into a fist as he tried to keep his face blank, a feat that became almost impossible as Cassia’s tongue flipped over the head of his cock again, teasing him with short but strong licks.

He had to get those people out of his office, Cullen knew. Preferably as fast as possible.

“Isabela,” he said, a tad too loud, gaining both of their attention. “What exactly do you need to make this happen?” 

The woman smiled brightly at him. “See, I knew you would see reason,” she said happily. “I just need the signed delivery orders. This is going to be a completely legitimate trip after all,” she added with a wink.

“Sure, papers,” Cullen murmured, clenching his teeth for a moment. He shifted slightly in his chair as Cassia picked up her pace. With a shaky smile, he looked at Isabela. “Have them brought by later and I’ll sign them for you before the morning.”

Anything to make them leave his office. 

“Marvellous,” Isabela grinned at him, and a moment later, she pulled a small stack of folded papers out of her coat. “No need to wait, I have them right here.” With two steps, she was at his desk, putting the delivery orders in front of him. “Just sign there, at the bottom of each one.”

It wouldn’t be Isabela if she didn’t lean halfway across his desk as she watched him, giving him a generous view down her top in the process. But Cullen couldn’t even spare enough attention to blush or avert his eyes bashfully. Not in that moment. Not when Cassia’s lips closed around his shaft again, making him almost crush the quill in his hand at the feeling of wet heat surrounding him.

Almost blindly, he signed the papers, one by one before pushing them towards Isabela. “Here you go,” he said in a clipped tone as he did his best not to let his eyes roll back. “I’m afraid I have a lot to do, so…”

Cassia hollowed her cheeks and started sucking as she moved her head up and down as much as she could without bumping into the desk. It was enough to make Cullen nearly see stars.

“I promise you, you won’t regret this,” Isabela said with a wide smile as she pocketed the papers again. The assistant looked still slightly muffled, but after he let out a sigh, he shrugged. 

“I’ll go and inform the quartermaster of this,” he murmured before leaving Cullen’s office. 

Isabela was almost at the door when she turned around again. With a smirk on her face, she looked at Cullen's clenched fist. “A lot to do, huh?” she said with a devious spark in her eyes. “I’m sure the Inquisition appreciates all the  _ hard _ work you put in.”

Cullen’s eyes widened slightly as he realized that Isabela seemed to have some idea of what was going on. He was about to come up with an excuse to throw her off whatever idea she had gotten when Cassia suddenly shifted slightly. Her hand around him disappeared as she pushed herself closer, and a moment later, he felt himself slipping down her throat. Cullen couldn’t stop the small growl escaping him.

Isabela meanwhile let out a delighted laugh. “Hey Cassia, I’ll be leaving after breakfast tomorrow if you still want to say goodbye.” She was grinning widely at Cullen. “That is, if you are able to talk again by then of course,” she added with a wink.

“Isabela,” he said with a warning in his tone, and she let out another chuckle.

“Yes, darling?” 

“Get out of my office!” Cullen growled. “Now!”

With a final laugh, Isabela turned around. “Have a nice evening. Both of you,” she called over her shoulder before leaving and pointedly closing the door behind her.

Instantly, Cullen leaned back, looking down to where Cassia kneeled between his legs, sending waves of pleasure through him. Her eyes had a spark in them as she looked up at him with an almost innocent expression. A moment later, she surged towards him again, not stopping until her lips were all the way at the very base of his shaft. She was still looking at him as she swallowed once and Cullen felt his toes curl inside his boots. 

“Maker, Cassia,” he murmured as she did it again, moving slightly off him to breathe before repeating the whole thing. Cullen’s hands found their way into her hair, his head falling back again as he moved her head ever so slightly to encourage her to go faster. 

When she pulled back a bit, she swirled her tongue around his tip before letting go and taking him into her hand again.

“Come on,” she nudged him with a smile, gently pushing back into his hands. “You know you want to.”

With a deep groan, he watched as she took him back into her mouth, and his hands tightened around her head, twisting themselves into her hair. When Cassia moaned around him at the sensation, something in him snapped. He growled deeply as he moved her head back and forth, much faster than before. Cassia gave absolutely no resistance to the pressure of his hands, encouraging him with small moans and whimpers of her own. Her hand slipped in between his legs, finding his balls and putting just the right amount of pressure on them, and with a shout of her name, Cullen came, spilling himself down her throat. 

For a moment, the entire room seemed to spin around him as he breathed harshly, through the waves of pleasure still tingling through him, and he closed his eyes. 

When he opened them again, Cassia was still looking up at him, a wide smile on her face as she slowly licked her lips.

“Well,” she said, sounding slightly raspy, “that was certainly an adventure!”

“You forgot to lock the door,” was the first thing that went through Cullen’s blissfully empty head. 

A chuckle escaped Cassia as she gave him a very telling look. “I didn’t forget,” she said with a grin. “If you want fewer people involved in this, may I suggest you actually join me in bed at night instead of working next time?”

Cullen was slightly speechless as she carefully put him back into his pants before she twisted herself out from under his desk.

“This was on purpose?” he breathed out, but Cassia shook her head.

“No, lucky coincidence really. But that doesn’t mean there isn’t a lesson to be had here, right?” With a smile, she bent over and kissed him. Cullen could taste a hint of himself on her lips, and it sent another spark of heat through him. Cassia smiled as she drew back, having heard the small moan he had let out at that.

“Ah, happy to see you are not done yet,” she said lightly, nodding towards the ladder that led upstairs. “Because I find myself still incredibly excited, and I really think we should do something about that.”

With a look at his desk, Cullen frowned. “I wasn’t lying earlier when I said I needed to finish this today though,” he said apologetically. To his surprise, Cassia seemed neither annoyed nor upset. Instead, she smiled at him.

“Take your time,” she said. She kissed him once more before she went over to the ladder and started to make her way up. “But just so you know, I'm going to take care of my little problem right now, and that trapdoor you have up there?” Cassia smiled her most innocent smile at him. “I’m afraid it’s far too heavy for me to close, so you might get an earful. Don’t let it distract you.” And with that, she went upstairs, leaving Cullen alone with his work and a renewed, rather insistent problem in his pants. 

For a second, he deliberated just what to do when his eyes fell on the still only half-completed list. With a grin, he took it and the quill and followed Cassia upstairs. He had to finish his work tonight, but there was nothing speaking against doing that while having a much nicer view.


End file.
